Love's Freezing Embrace
by shadeofadragon
Summary: The marauders are trying to help Prongs get the girl of his dreams. but other surpruses are instore for the foursome...


**Disclaimer:I own nothing appart from the characters and places created from my own imagination.

* * *

Chapter One **

So we have returned to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry during the Marauders 6th year at Hogwarts. Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter are up to their usual tricks of causing mayhem within the castle walls.

James may be a skilled quidditch player but his skills do not stretch to wooing the lovely Lily Evans, she still refers to him as 'that arrogant pig'. Remus also has love on the brain but is unfortunately to shy to even speak to Adina Clarke. They have many things in common; they even have most of their classes together. Yet Remus could never bring himself to talk to her.

Sirius was having women troubles of his own, it seemed that most of the girls at Hogwarts had lost all sense of dignity and were practically throwing themselves at him. However there was one girl who stood out from all of the others not just because she was one of the few girls who had some dignity left. She was usually surly around Sirius, but around her friends Scarlet Jones was always smiling and usually laughing. Scarlet was not like the usual Hogwarts female breed she liked to be different. She would often alter her uniform to fit her sense of fashion and was usually put into detention for casting spells to change the colour of her hair.

"Padfoot when you've finished ogling Scarlet Jones maybe we can get on to more important things"

"Oh, you mean like your obsession with Lily Evans?" Sirius replied with a hint of sarcasm.

James scowled at his best friend. Sirius knew of James' feelings toward Lily and used this knowledge to his advantage a lot since James had confessed his feelings over the summer. James had thing for the girl who seemed to hate him with a passion.

"So what do u want us to do?" Padfoot asked with a bored expression on his face.

"Huh?" James murmured

"About Ms Evans?" Padfoot chuckled "you remember the girl you've pining for all summer?" Remus and peter found James' lack of concentration very amusing, as the offending female strolled past shooting James a particularly disgusted smile. "Don't worry about it mate everyone can tell she besotted with you" Padfoot said half amused.

"I wish" James said almost hopefully.

* * *

"Sheesh. What is Potter's problem?" Lily asked Adina 

"Pfft! As if you don't know?" Adina replied sarcastically

"As if I don't know what?" Lily was getting interested

"Girl, maybe you should actually listen to what people say about him once in a while"

"Why, would I want to do that?" Lily said sickened by the suggestion "I have no Interest in the gossip surrounding James Potter"

"You should" Adina said. She knew it wasn't nice to tease Lily but it was fun.

"Why?" Lily was getting impatient, she wanted to know

"Because some of it is about you aswell" Adina said slyly

"What!" Lily shrieked in utter disgust

"There are rumours, about his having amorous feelings toward you" Adina said getting almost bored with the topic of conversation.

"You're joking?" Lily asked hopefully

"Nope"

"Why me?" Lily said in a pleading voice

"Um, maybe because you're one of the best looking girls in the 6th year, not to mention your superior intelligence." Adina commented a touch of jealousy ringing in her words.

* * *

"Don't look now Prongs, but your ice maiden is scowling at you" Sirius said while admiring the food upon the Gryffindor table 

"She hates me I know she does"

"Who knows the workings of the female mind? Apart from Padfoot obviously" Peter added

"What can I say? I have my ways" Sirius said with an almost smug look on his face

"Ah but not always Padfoot, isn't there a certain young lady who seems immune to your charming ways?" James commented "Scarlet Jones perhaps?"

"Prongs, my dear friend Scarlet is not my type of female"

"You have a type?" Remus asked with some surprise "I thought you went after anything in a short skirt?"

"Moony, Scarlet may have the shortest skirt in the school but it doesn't mean I find her attractive"

"Yeah of course you don't Padfoot. That's why you stare at her every time she walks past you" Remus said with some amusement

"I just find her sense of style interesting" Sirius said as his face started to pinken with embarrassment. He'd been caught out.

"Aw, come on Padfoot you gotta admit she's a looker?" peter interrupted

"Ok if you think she's so good looking Wormtail, why don't you ask her out then? Sirius replied bitterly while risking a glance over his shoulder at Scarlet. Peter was right she was a looker, probably one of the most beautiful girls at Hogwarts. But Sirius was also right, she wasn't his type, she was independent. Sirius had always had something of a rescue complex he couldn't resist a damsel in distress. Scarlet was no damsel, she could fight her own battles, he'd seen it happen often enough.

"Hello? Padfoot? Anyone home?" James said while tapping Sirius on the head with his fist.

"Sorry, mind was elsewhere"

"Yeah, staring at Scarlet Jones" Remus Chuckled

"Oh, shut up Moony!"

* * *

A/N: he he! Bare with me as this is my first fan fic so it could take me a while to update. 

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVEIW**


End file.
